


Time Rim

by Snowgrouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten gives the Master a good rimming and fucking, as prompted on <a href="http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/"><b>sizeofthatthing</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Rim

"Mmm." The Master spread his legs, tugging at the Doctor's hair, pulling his head up. The Doctor's mouth left his cock with a wet pop, and his eyes were watering rather prettily. The Master tapped the Doctor's lower lip with his cock, hissing when the Doctor's tongue darted out, flickering in the slit.

The Master narrowed his eyes. "You like the way I taste, don't you?"

Of course, this was a stupid and obvious question, but the Doctor was rather accustomed to the Master loving the sound of his own voice. And hell, it's not like the Master's voice (especially when it dropped to a low rumble like that) didn't cause the Doctor to rub against the sheets, make him lick up the sweat from the hollow between the Master's thigh and his balls, and murmur "Yes", a bit more needily than he cared to admit.

The Master shifted on the bed, spreading his thighs further. "Then you can have some more." He cupped his balls, lifting them. And _fuck_ \--the look in the Doctor's eyes at that, the way he spread the Master's buttocks with his thumbs, and bent down without hesitation-- _marvellous._ The Master groaned as the Doctor's tongue met his arsehole, and he pushed back into the soft, wet touch. He ran his palm over the sticky head of his cock, brushing his foot across the Doctor's side, crooning. "That's it. Deeper."

The Doctor framed the Master's arsehole with his hands, pulling with his fingertips, slipping his tongue in as deep as he could, with short, stabbing motions. God, but his arse tasted clean, sweat and honey and that sandalwood soap he always used, and the Doctor pulled back just to blow on it, watch the pink muscle clench and quiver. He sucked on his fingers, then tapped at the Master's arsehole with them, pushing in slightly, encouraged by a soft moan from the Master, the Master's hand moving faster on his cock. The Doctor pressed and spread his fingers into a v, sticking his tongue in between them, opening the Master's arse wider, tasting him deeper inside--so soft and so _hot._

The Master lifted his head, gazing down at the Doctor. He groaned "Fuck..." and let his head fall back on the pillows.

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned, entirely too boldly for the Master's liking. He slipped a finger inside the Master, licking up across the Master's balls, over his hand, pursing his lips over the head of the Master's cock, smearing his mouth with his precome.

The Master grabbed the Doctor's hair again, pulling and twisting, forcing a pained groan from the Doctor's throat. "Did I give you permission to stop?"

"No, Master."

The Master let go. "Then, _continue._ " He turned to lie on his stomach and spread his legs.

Yes, this was much better. The Doctor returned to his task with renewed vigour, and the Master didn't have to look at his smug face. Bliss. This also meant the Doctor couldn't see him, which was an added bonus--he could mouth the pillows as much as he wanted, not worry about what he looked like when the Doctor curled his tongue _there_ , just there- _-"Oh."_ He may have just dripped on the sheets, but that's what silk was for, wasn't it? Perfect for rubbing against when you were being thoroughly pleasured with a skilled tongue and long fingers, except...

 _That_ wasn't a tongue. Or a pair of fingers.

"Oh fucking hell."

The Doctor was pushing his cock inside him, and the Master, ruler of Earth and the surrounding galaxies, positively fucking whimpered in pleasure. Shuddering because it felt like the push would never stop, because a rivulet of lube just dripped down his perineum and the Doctor was in to his _balls_ , asking if he was okay and he heard himself swearing something along the lines of "ohgoddoctoryoufuckingbastard-dontfuckingstop-youfuckingcuntargh-noyesno _YES!_ "

The Doctor shrugged and scratched his head. "Do you want me to go on or not?"

"YES!" The Master buried his face in the pillows, gritting his teeth.

"Well, then." The Doctor rolled his hips, lying down on top of the Master with his full weight, clasping his arms, pinning him down. He nipped the Master's ear, unable to suppress a chuckle. "Slow at first, I think."

"Gngh nngh fth eth."

"Pardon?" The Doctor gyrated his hips, experimentally.

The Master spat out a mouthful of pillow. "Get on with it!"

"Yes, _Master._ " Normally the Master would've smacked the Doctor for that level of sarcasm, but he couldn't form coherent thoughts in his head, not with the slow, long, deep thrusts the Doctor was fucking him with, and it was _good._ Normally, he wouldn't be loud either, but various noises kept spilling out of him, especially when the Doctor pulled out entirely, then pushed back again, repeating the motion--and ohfuck, the Doctor was _sending_ him the images, the sensations.

How good it felt to push in again and again, past that tight, resisting muscle, to watch the Master's arsehole stretch around the head of his cock when he pulled it out, as if clinging to it, watching him gape, red and wet and open--

\--and there may have been some sappy rubbish about pale limbs and red grass mixed in with the pornography, but it was the filth that made the Master come, that and the Doctor's cock back inside him again, and the Doctor's teeth on his shoulder, the Doctor rutting like an animal--fuck-- _yes._ The Master humped the bed, his cock slipping in his own come, shaking and groaning, coming so hard the Doctor slipped out of him, the Doctor so far gone he just kept thrusting into the cleft of the Master's arse, holding him down.

The Master was still buzzing, about to turn away when the Doctor slid down and spread his buttocks again.

"Mngh?"

"Just let me..."

 _Oh._ The Master had been too busy blissing out to realise that the Doctor had, in fact, come, because that certainly wasn't just lube he was licking off his Master's arse. Fuck yes. He spread his legs and sighed contentedly. He might make the Doctor do this again in the future.

"I can hear you, you know." The sarcasm was back, but thankfully the Doctor went right back to licking.

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to kiss you afterwards.

"Om nom nom nom."

"Exactly."


End file.
